


Trouble next door

by notformundanes



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bullying, Dark Past, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notformundanes/pseuds/notformundanes
Summary: Asher Thompson and his family moved- to follow Dad's company and away from Asher's past. What happens when he begins to love his greatest fear? What of its just the boy....next door?
Relationships: Asher Thompson/Derek Boardman, Ashley Thompson/Tristan Boardman, Derek Boardman/Gregor D'jhon, Lyla McCollins/Andrew Connor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. I don't think anyone will read it, but, here goes. I purple you💜💜💜

"And...that's the last one", My Dad said as he brought in the last of our boxes.  
"Yay", Ashley said, rolling her eyes.  
"Ashy...", Mum warned.  
See, the thing is; Ashley, my twin sister, didn't like he fact that we had to move to a new town. She had so many friends back at San Diego and really didn't like that we had to move. But, we had no choice. Dad's company changed locations, so, we had to too. Tough. Live it  
"What? You know I never liked this stupid idea", Ashley snarked.  
"Dad's company moved. We had no choice. Or should we have left you at San Diego?", I snapped, already at my wits end. Don't blame me. She'd been complaint all the way here. There's only so much my head can bear.  
"Don't start with me, Ash", she glared at me.  
"Or what, huh?"  
"Twins", my Dad tried to calm is down.  
"Ash, pick a room and take your stuff there. You too, Ashy", M instructed.  
The thing is, Ashley and I are twins. My name's Asher and her's Ashley. But we can't both be called 'Ash', 'cos that would be ridiculous and confusing. So, I'm called 'Ash' and she's called 'Ashy'. So, it's clearer that way.  
"Mum, that's not fair" Ashley whined.  
"Honey, I told you to get rid of the stuff you don't use anymore. But no-you refused. So, who gets to carry it? YOU", Mum pointed at her with a sweet smile. Too sweet.  
"But, Dad gets to help you"  
"We share a room", Mum deadpanned.  
I knew where this was headed to when Ashley turned to me with a big smile.  
"Ash~"  
"No, Ashy. I'm not helping you with your stuff", I scowled.  
"Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?", she pleaded.  
I was gonna refuse, but...I just love my sister too much.  
"Ugh, Fine!!"  
"Thank you. Thank you, for I am but a damsel in distress, good Sir", she fanned in the fakest accent I'd ever heard.  
"Oh, shut up!", I exclaimed, tired of it all.  
"TWINS"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm supposed to be getting ready for school as it's Monday morning already. But, I'm on my bed, heaving & panting, all sweaty and there's cum on the sheets. I'm tired. But then, so is Gregor. And that makes me proud. We've been fucking for more than four hours.  
"How was that?", I managed a smirk.  
"You...you're gonna kill me", he panted and glanced at me.  
"No, we'll kill each other", I glanced at him.  
"Probably"  
"Should we stay in today?"  
"I can't. I've got class in about an hour. So, I've gotta shower. Or Travis will kill me".  
Right. Travis. Obsessive Travis. His elder brother and my....you'll see later.  
"Should I join you?", I smirked.  
"No way. You'll wanna fuck again, and I'm sore already", he pouted.  
"I'm sorry", I said. And that was genuine.  
"Don't worry. I'll live", he said, with his back to me and headed to the bathroom.  
I'll wait for him.  
Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going in there again.  
Slowly, I entered he bathroom. Then, I heard him sigh.  
"I knew you'd still come", he sighed and turned to me.  
"You know me too much"  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"Hmm. We'll see", I said.  
I walked towards him and pinned his hands above his head.  
"Derek?"  
"What?"  
"Please, no"  
"Shut up", I countered, then placed my lips over his. Harshly.  
"Derek", he whined.  
I ignored him. I pushed him against the wall more until he was squished between the wall and I. Then, I proceeded to attack his neck with kisses. His hands were still pinned above his head. But, I could still feel him squirming.  
"Stop fighting me"  
"But I..."  
"Greg!", I cut him off sharply, pinned him with my gaze then enjoyed watching him squirm. I looked down at him. He was hard. I scoffed.  
"You like it"  
"No, I don't"  
"You're hard"  
He looked down, then groaned.  
"I'll deal with it"  
"Bullshit!"  
I wet my fingers with my saliva and eased two into him at once. He winced. But, he was loose. Then, he began to beat against my chest.  
"Oh God, Derek. It hurts"  
"You're loose. You'll live"  
"No...",he trailed off as I stared deep into his eyes.  
Something stirred in me. An emotion. I've been feeling it for sometime now whenever I'm with Greg.  
"Maybe", I started," maybe I like you too much. And I can't enough"  
He stared blankly at me.  
"T-thats not i-in our ag-agreement", he stuttered.  
"Don't I know that?"  
"Leave my hands"  
"Greg..."  
"I won't run. I promise"  
I let his hands go. I kinda expected him to try and make a run for it. What I didn't expect was for him to jump on me and wrap his legs around my waist. Which was what he did. I held him by his hips and he kissed me softly-so softly that it scared me. What was wrong with me?  
"Fuck me, Derek", he mumbled against my lips,"God, Derek, fuck me hard".  
Slowly, I eased into him and he bit down on my shoulder, overwhelmed by the combination of pain and pleasure. Then, I pulled out until we're almost separated, then I snapped my hips forward, hitting his prostate immediately. He bit down again at my shoulder. Hard. Trying to be silent.  
"Let me hear you. Scream for me"  
I repeated my previous action and and still hit that bundle of nerves.  
"Oh, God!...", he whimpered.  
"Like that?"  
"Yeah. Just like that", he moaned.  
I was feeling pretty out of it myself.  
Soon, all you could hear was the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin, accompanied with low whimpers and moans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be short and more of a filler


	4. Chapter 4

I'm supposed to be getting ready for school as it's Monday morning already. But, I'm on my bed, heaving & panting, all sweaty and there's cum on the sheets. I'm tired. But then, so is Gregor. And that makes me proud. We've been fucking for more than four hours.  
"How was that?", I managed a smirk.  
"You...you're gonna kill me", he panted and glanced at me.  
"No, we'll kill each other", I glanced at him.  
"Probably"  
"Should we stay in today?"  
"I can't. I've got class in about an hour. So, I've gotta shower. Or Travis will kill me".  
Right. Travis. Obsessive Travis. His elder brother and my....you'll see later.  
"Should I join you?", I smirked.  
"No way. You'll wanna fuck again, and I'm sore already", he pouted.  
"I'm sorry", I said. And that was genuine.  
"Don't worry. I'll live", he said, with his back to me and headed to the bathroom.  
I'll wait for him.  
Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going in there again.  
Slowly, I entered he bathroom. Then, I heard him sigh.  
"I knew you'd still come", he sighed and turned to me.  
"You know me too much"  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"Hmm. We'll see", I said.  
I walked towards him and pinned his hands above his head.  
"Derek?"  
"What?"  
"Please, no"  
"Shut up", I countered, then placed my lips over his. Harshly.  
"Derek", he whined.  
I ignored him. I pushed him against the wall more until he was squished between the wall and I. Then, I proceeded to attack his neck with kisses. His hands were still pinned above his head. But, I could still feel him squirming.   
"Stop fighting me"  
"But I..."  
"Greg!", I cut him off sharply, pinned him with my gaze then enjoyed watching him squirm. I looked down at him. He was hard. I scoffed.  
"You like it"  
"No, I don't"  
"You're hard"  
He looked down, then groaned.  
"I'll deal with it"  
"Bullshit!"  
I wet my fingers with my saliva and eased two into him at once. He winced. But, he was loose. Then, he began to beat against my chest.  
"Oh God, Derek. It hurts"  
"You're loose. You'll live"  
"No...",he trailed off as I stared deep into his eyes.   
Something stirred in me. An emotion. I've been feeling it for sometime now whenever I'm with Greg.  
"Maybe", I started," maybe I like you too much. And I can't enough"  
He stared blankly at me.  
"T-thats not i-in our ag-agreement", he stuttered.  
"Don't I know that?"  
"Leave my hands"  
"Greg..."  
"I won't run. I promise"   
I let his hands go. I kinda expected him to try and make a run for it. What I didn't expect was for him to jump on me and wrap his legs around my waist. Which was what he did. I held him by his hips and he kissed me softly-so softly that it scared me. What was wrong with me?  
"Fuck me, Derek", he mumbled against my lips,"God, Derek, fuck me hard".  
Slowly, I eased into him and he bit down on my shoulder, overwhelmed by the combination of pain and pleasure. Then, I pulled out until we're almost separated, then I snapped my hips forward, hitting his prostate immediately. He bit down again at my shoulder. Hard. Trying to be silent.  
"Let me hear you. Scream for me"  
I repeated my previous action and and still hit that bundle of nerves.  
"Oh, God!...", he whimpered.  
"Like that?"  
"Yeah. Just like that", he moaned.  
I was feeling pretty out of it myself.   
Soon, all you could hear was the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin, accompanied with low whimpers and moans


	5. Chapter 5

For two reasons, I was walking to school today. One being that my ass was too sore to endure the 20 minutes bus ride with a bunch of other kids. I winced at the thought of sitting during all my classes today.   
Maybe I should've just stayed back with Derek.  
The second reason was that it gave me more time to think about Derek.  
The thing is, I don't really know what to think about what he told me today. And I don't know if to believe him or not.  
And the sex! God! We've fucked many times, but, that has gotta be the most intense. I'll be feeling it for at least a week.  
I don't know what to think anymore.   
I don't know if he said it just so we could fuck again. Or not.  
Derek Boardman was such a fucking enigma.  
And I liked him. A LOT!  
At the beginning, it was just sex. He wanted to fuck and I wanted to be fucked. So, we agreed. Now? I don't know.  
I can't even point out a particular reason for liking Derek. At school, he's such a loner jerk to everyone. But for some reason, he appeals to this 16 year old sophomore- ME.  
When I say Derek keeps to himself, I mean he has no friends. Literally. But, Derek has hooked up with a lot of kids from our school. Boys and girls. Apparently, I'm not the only one who finds his loner-bad boy vibe appealing.  
I just wanted to get a taste. But now, I'm hooked. And if he's saying the truth, we can't get enough of each other.  
I wished I had more time with Derek so we could talk more.   
Derek's still a secret to my family. Especially Travis. Growing up, Travis was my rock. We were absolutely inseparable and he would always defend me against bullies. But, recently, Travis changed. I barely saw him again. But, I knew he watched me. And that scared me.  
Each day I skipped school to be with Derek, he would corner me and threaten to beat me up and toss my ass at school. Like I cared anymore.  
Thinking of my brother monitoring me creeper me out and pissed me off.  
But, I wasn't too upset because maybe-just maybe- Derek Boardman finally liked me.


End file.
